dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Triceratops
|-|Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=N/A |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Triceratops is a ceratopsian dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having horns on their faces (Ceratopsia is Greek for "horned faces"), as well as large beaks. The Triceratops lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS |growth = 0.8}} In the Game The Triceratops, more commonly referred to as fucker or Funking, Mammoth, and various other names regarding and depending on the current skin of the trike/trice/triceratops discovered in western Canada in 1889 by Othniel Marsh. Is the first herbivore available to the player. It is often used by newer players and guests, and appears in groups or singularity around the map as an NPC; it is one of the most reliable food sources for younger and less powerful carnivores. Despite it being a starter dinosaur, once elder it is decent in a fight and able to counter most predators, inflicting bleeding damage with its horns and possessing a signature charging attack. Charging does no damage, but knocks back dinosaurs smaller than it - charging as a Trike is done by sprinting at the foe. At one point it was commonplace to see packs of two to ten player Trikes with varying skins and skill level, but as more powerful herbivores were added to the game, (such as the Sauroposeidon or the infamous Barosaurus), the humble Triceratops became less and less popular. Nowadays a Trike will usually be sighted as a lone elder, or a baby that runs into its death repeatedly in some ditch attempt to inflict damage on a dinosaur with a much higher health stat. They are typically regarded with distaste, and most players will try to kill them on sight. Appearance It is a stout, four-legged dinosaur with a beaked, horse-like face, and rectangular eyes reminiscent of a goat's. When its mouth opens, a row of flat teeth can be seen on each side, and between them, a short tongue. A broad, bony plate crowns the back of its skull, studded with blunt spikes on its edges. Two long horns sprout from its forehead, while a shorter one is placed on its nose, right above its beak. Its cheekbones protrude quite obviously from its face, and each is capped with a small bony spike. Its back is gently arched and sloped down to its tail, which is around the same length of its body and tapers to a dull point. It has five toes on its forelegs, and four toes on its back. Two of the toes on each of its front feet are bent slightly outwards, and missing the semi-sharp claws that top the others. The trike's body is a grayish-red, its eyes a pale yellow, and its tongue a peach color, while its horns, spikes, beak, teeth and claws are all a light gray. Its model was made by ChickenEngineer. Trivia * It is a remade version of the Classic Trike, and was the second dinosaur to get a remade model. * The Trike was the first dinosaur to have babies with animations, and was the first herbivore to inflict bleeding damage. * Trike's, Classic Trike's, and of course Movie Trike's colors are based off of the reddish hue of the Triceratops featured in the 1993 movie, Jurassic Park. |-|Classic Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=N/A |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Triceratops is a ceratopsian dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having horns on their faces (Ceratopsia is Greek for "horned faces"), as well as large beaks. The Triceratops lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS |title = Classic Triceratops}} In The Game The Classic Triceratops is a skin for the Triceratops, and as its name would suggest, it is the original version of the well-known herbivore. It is available for free, as most Classic skins are, (excluding the Classic Albino Terror and the Classic Megavore). It is not as common as its counterpart, but is still occasionally seen played by newbies and guests. It is most often seen as a baby that attacks anything near it, though it is not necessarily a threat - unless its target is AFK. Appearance It is a short and rather stocky four-legged dinosaur with a beaked, donkey-like head, large cheekbones and square eyes. Its head boasts a flat crest that is longer than it is wide, and two slightly curved horns that protrude from its forehead. A smaller, third horn sits above its beak. Its spine is curved upwards like a hump, with its tail curving down and back up again, the curve inverse. Its legs are short and stubby, with three dull claws on each foot. Its body is purely dull red, with its beak, horns and claws all being off-white, and its eyes a beady black. Its model was made by isthislego090. Trivia * The Classic Triceratops was the second dinosaur to be added to Dinosaur Simulator, and was the first herbivore. * Classic Trike was the second dinosaur to get a remade model. * It was the first dinosaur to have an eating animation. * It was featured on the two original Dinosaur Simulator game thumbnails, and is featured on the front page of this wiki. |-|Riot Shield Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=40 Robux |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=None |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} In The Game The Riot Shield Triceratops is a skin for the Triceratops, usually just referred to as Riot Shield or Riot. As are most Robux skins, it is not a very common sight to see, and is usually brought out to be played as for the sake of bragging rights. It is typically played by newer players who want to look impressive. Appearance The Riot is identical in body shape to the Triceratops, a squat-looking four-legged dinosaur with a beak, large cheekbones and yellow eyes. It possesses a crest that is more long than wide, with two ivory horns extending from its forehead, and a shorter third one just above its beak. Its spine is an arched slope that continues through its tail and then points up. Its has stubby legs and three toenails on each foot. The majority of its body is blueish-black, apart from its white beak, horns and claws. Its eyes and and the rectangular marking on its crest are both a bright, light blue, the pattern intended to mimic the visor and shield of a riot officer. Its model was made by ChickenEngineer. Trivia |-|Movie Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} The Movie Triceratops is a light red/pink colour and is slightly bigger than the Classic Triceratops. It was released for the Jurassic World event along with the Indominus Rex and the other movie skins. Like the Movie Spinosaurus and the Movie Brachiosaurus, the Movie Triceratops has only basic animations. |-|Deep Jungle Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS|moistness = None |option1 = Speed:11}} |-|Battalion Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} |-|Mammoth= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1,020 available in winter map |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} The Mammoth is one of the lesser known Trike skins; however, is one of the most powerful skins of all time. It was sold as part of a promotional event for Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, along with the Giant Albino Baryonyx. Mammoth still pertains the same stats as normal trike however has a better modeling. The Mammoth is most famous for its long reaching attacks, as it's even able to outrange Megavores and Terrors if used correctly. The mammoth lacks a large tail unlike most trikes, giving it the upper hand whilst running away should you ever need to. Without the large tail, the Mammoth is harder to hit whilst running. Mammoth's size also contributes to its power. Despite being blockier than advanced modeling of trike, Mammoth is slightly taller which makes it impossible to be grabbed by dinosaurus such as Megavore, Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, and Ground Glitching Fossil Mosasaurus (List goes on). Nothing can grab it which makes it harder to stay in one place and really helps you get away from predators. Lastly, (And quite possibly the best feat.) Mammoth has large, long tusks that protrude from its skull. even when it says it is limited you can still get the mammoth by going to maps, go to the classic map and there you can get the mammoth. |-|Psychoceratops= The Psychoceratops is a Halloween themed Triceratops released in the 2016 Halloween event. The Psychoceratops has a light grey body, and its horns are knives. Its back is covered in bloody spikes, and its front left foot has a brown claw-like glove on it. Its tail is a chainsaw, and when the Psychoceratops isn't moving, the chainsaw spins. The Psychoceratops is one of the most valuable non-hybrid dinosaurs in the game, being beaten only by the Giant Albino Baryonyx. 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} |-|Golden Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=5000 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} |-|Triceratops Plush= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=500 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} |-|Mayhem Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1500 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins